Battle
by Liari
Summary: Cause this is a battle, and it's the final last call.  Would you fight for what you want, what will make you happy?  Feelings are that much stronger and sweeter when you struggle for them.  Third song fic in the series.


_A/N- Makoto and Nephrite. The song is Colbie Caillat's "Battle." I thought it rather fitting, considering our resident lightningbug's tendencies. _

She wiped at her brow ineffectually, unconsciously leaving a smear of flour as she stared at the man framed by her kitchen door. For a moment she absently wondered how he got in, and then it occurred to her that she hadn't locked the door. Silly of her. That really was a habit she should break. Never knew who'd walk in, after all.

"Hello, Makoto." His voice was the same velvety balm it'd always been, and she found herself resenting that. She eyed him, noted that his hair was a little shorter, but still chocolate brown and soft-looking, and that his eyes crinkled at the corner as before when he gave her his unsure grin. "It's…good to see you again."

_You thought we'd be fine  
All these years gone by  
Now you're asking me to listen  
Well then tell me 'bout everything  
No lies, we're losing time_

She realized that she still gripped the wooden spoon she'd been using to beat the cookie dough, mixing bowl clutched to her chest. Carefully, she set the bowl down and stuck the spoon in it before looking back up at him, emerald eyes opaque. "…Nephrite."

He flinched at her tone, but ventured another step into her kitchen. Hands spread before him as if to placate her or show that he held no weapons, he began to speak. "I wanted to explain. About…well, about before. I made a mistake, Mako. Honestly, we thought we were doing right, trying to protect our prince and our world, and-"

The timer left her hand before she even knew she picked it up, smashed against the wall next to him in an explosion of plastic. "Shut up!" Tears streamed down her face, her eyes snapping with rage and hurt. "Just shut up!" She scrubbed furiously at her cheeks and glared at him. "You betrayed us!" she yelled, her mind whispering _'Betrayed me…' _"We trusted you!" _I loved you…_ "How could you do that to the Moon Kingdom?" _How could you do that to me…?_

'_Cause this is a battle  
And its the final last call  
It was a trial  
You made a mistake, we know  
Why aren't you sorry,  
Why aren't you sorry, why  
This can be better  
You should be happy, try  
_

Suddenly he was behind the counter, and he approached her swiftly and gathered her into his arms. She beat against him, fists pounding his chest. "Traitor! Betrayer! _You broke my heart!_" She sagged abruptly, shocked at the words that had poured from her in such a stream of pain, sobs wracking her body as he held her up.

"Mako…" His voice ripped into her soul with its anguish. "Oh god, Mako, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I never meant to, we were wrong, _I _was wrong, and it hurt you, and all I can say is I'm so sorry, and I know it's not enough, but it's all I have, and all I have is yours, forever and always." His arms were tight around her, supported her, warmed her.

_You've got them on your side  
They won't change their minds  
Now its over and I'm feeling like I missed out on everything  
I just hope it's worth the fight_

She pushed away from him, refused that support, that warmth, because she didn't trust herself to not immediately melt and she had some things she needed to say before she turned into a puddle. She braced her hands on her hips and sniffed one more time. Tossing her hair defiantly came to mind, but she decided against it when she thought of how her head was aching from crying. She gave him another glare. "How'd you find me anyway?"

He ran a hand through his hair, dark curls rippling under his fingers. He looked rather sheepish, actually. "Um. I asked Kunzite and Mina. Well, more Mina, really, since she's your friend, but Kunzite because that's how I found Mina since we can all find each other. And really, I could feel you here, but I couldn't pinpoint where."

She sighed. Trust Mina to meddle with something like this. She rubbed a temple briefly, then glanced at him again. _I'd almost forgotten how cute he is when he's nervous. _Her shoulders trembled a bit, and she turned partially away from him so she wouldn't have to look at him. "You know, being a warrior for my princess has meant a lot of things to me." He looked at her oddly, obviously puzzled by this change in topic. "But I always wondered if there was nothing more to me than fighting. Now that it's been quiet for so long, we haven't had to fight, and I've been forced to find out. Know what I discovered?"

He shook his head. She tilted hers at him, the barest hint of a smile slanting the corners of her mouth upwards. "That I can fight with more than my fists for more than the fate of the world." She stepped towards him and he met her halfway, grasped her hands in his. His eyes radiated hope, and she knew hers shone, too. "Love is a battle, Nephrite, but I think you're worth the fight." She heard his breath catch in his throat and tried to swallow around the lump in her own. "We've lost a lot of years, but we can make it up."

"Mako…" Tears glittered in his eyes like stars, and she blushed when he stooped to kiss her hands, the gesture exceedingly gentleman-like. "I'll fight 'til the end of the world for you. I _will_ make it up to you, thunderheart, I promise."

She smiled, truly happy for the first time in ages. "I know."


End file.
